Cutting utensils of various configurations are numerous in the prior art. The present invention relates to a manual cutting device of the type having a disc-like circular blade rotatably mounted to a handle which is useful for cutting pizza or other relatively thin planar food stuffs. While persons still use the conventional long, heavy bladed knife for cutting food articles such as pizza, there are a substantial number of persons who prefer the circular, rotatable type blade for such applications. This is particularly true for those whoe prefer to cut a pizza into triangular or pie-shaped wedges.
However, the major drawback to using such circular bladed cutters, particularly in commercial applications, is the difficulty in cleaning the device after use.
Since such rotating circular blades possess a construction which inherently involves small crevices, it is extremely difficult to remove any food particles which frequently become embedded therein. Without adequate removal of such particles, bacteria build-up resulting in an unsanitary condition occurs rapidly. Given the properly strict food handling laws required in commercial establishments and the natural tendency of all persons to avoid use of a potentially unwholesome utensil, the use of such a convenient rotary cutting tool for such purposes has been significantly inhibited by this problem.